Kickin' It Up On Deck
by lalagirl2418
Summary: Three Groups, Two destinations, One boat. What happens when Kickin' It, Shake It Up, and Suite Life on Deck all meet? ROMANCE AND DRAMA! Come follow all of their adventures and see the best pairings! I know summary sucks but the story is way better! Has some cussing but not a lot! Has all usual characters except parents! Come and check it out this romantic, dramatic, humor story!
1. Early Flights

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story! It's a crossover between Kickin' It, Shake It Up, and Suite Life on Deck! I know it may seem like I'm taking on a lot but I want you to know that I'm just giving you a taste of what this story will be like! I WILL NOT be updating this story until about October because I really need to get he plot worked out well. I'm dealing with a lot of characters but I want you guys to kind of get a "pilot" of this story! May I repeat I WILL NOT be updating this story until about October! So just add it to your alert list if you want to read the next chapter the day it comes out! Well here it is...**

**Chapter 1~ Early Flights**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It, Shake It Up, Suite Life on Deck, or The Grasshopper and the Ant**

**Kim's POV~**

It was a cool summer day here in Seaford. You would've thought we would be on the beach or at the park, but no. We were practicing at the dojo for a tournament. Did we really want to be there?! Absolutely not, but Rudy was making us practice extra hard for the Battle of the Dojos. I mean we're fine with working hard. It's just when you just got out of school the day before and the tournament wasn't for another THREE WHOLE MONTHS you really don't want to be practicing. So we were pretty pissed. We were really pissed. Well at least I know Jack and I were. We have both already killed five different dummies today. Jack having killed three and me having killed two. I'm about to kill my third one though. I just know it. Well speak of the devil. Guess who's dummy's head just flew off the dummy's body, through the open doorway, and hit Rudy, who was running full speed towards the dojo, smack dab in the face. That will teach him not to make us work this early again. But for some reason he kept running. I always knew there was something wrong with that man. I shot Jack a quick _what do you think it is now _look and he gave me a _who really knows_ look in return.

"Hey Jack, Kim! Working hard?! I need to tell everyone one some awesome news! Wait where are the guys?!" Rudy asked energetically. A little to energetically for my taste. Jack and I exchanged looks once again and we just shrugged at Rudy. Signaling we didn't know where the guys were and we honestly didn't care. I mean we were too pissed off right now to bother about what stupid thing the guys were talking about. Speak of the devil once again. I thought to myself as Jerry, Milton and Eddie exited the locker room. Let's find out what new stupid subject they are on now.

"I'm serious! Grasshoppers are way smarter than ants! In the story, the grasshopper ate all his food and partied while all the ant did was look for food and threw it in a hole. How wasteful is that! This is why grasshoppers are smarter than ants!" Jerry exclaimed. Apparently they were referring to the story, The Grasshopper and The Ant. God, why do I have SUCH weird friends?!

"Guys." Rudy tried to interrupt but he wasn't heard by our beloved friends.

"No listen man! The ant worked to find food so he could have over the winter and have a big party in his ant hill with all his other ant friends. Obviously ants are smarter than grasshoppers! The ant didn't starve to death over the winter like the grasshopper did!" Eddie tried to explain but Jerry is such a blockhead, of course it didn't get through.

"Guys!" I exclaimed tired of their conversation. I still wasn't heard though.

"Well technically bees are the smartest insects because they collect pollen, nectar, and make honey. If you guys actually studied Biology you would understand." Milton said in his usual nerdy tone. Then they started arguing about grasshoppers, ants, and bees. I'm still dumbfounded they are actually arguing over a stupid children's book. Well we are dealing with children here so let me take that back.

"Guys! Kim has a crush on one of you!" Jack yelled and I shot him a deathly glare and he raised his hands in defeat. The guys went silent for maybe one second then they started blabbering AGAIN.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Milton exclaimed

"Wait what?! Who is it?!" Rudy asked excitingly.

"Holy chiz! Kim likes one of us! Is it me?!" Eddie inquired.

"Wait I thought Kim had a crush on Jack?" Jerry asked stupidly and I glared at him so hard he ran and hid behind Eddie.

"Oh really, Kimmy. I guess you couldn't resist all of this." Jack said cockily while gesturing to his extremely hot body. God, I need to get over him. He would never go for someone like me. Surprisingly enough, he didn't have a girlfriend. Even though he could get any girl in school, he always says he has a special place in his heart for the right girl. He says he thinks he has found the right girl but doesn't think she likes him back. It obviously isn't me because unless he is totally oblivious to fact that I have thrown out huge hints that I have a humongous crush on him.

"Uh huh sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, hun." I countered with sarcasm dripping from my words. Take that Jack.

"Oh so now I'm "hun?" I like that nickname...Kimberly." He responded cockily along with his stupid cute smirk planted right on his lips. I cringed at my full name trying to keep my self from smiling at how cute his cockiness was. Dang Kim! Get these feelings under control!

"Uh huh. Like I said before. Whatever helps you sleep at night...Jackson." I knew I got him there. I saw him cringe at his full name too but then he just rolled his eyes. I shot him one of my signature Kim Crawford _don't make me hurt you_ looks and he just gave me a fake grin.

"Ok. If you guys are done flirting I have some exciting news." Rudy said while gesturing towards me and Jack who had inched closer and closer. God, so much many dirty thoughts are swirling through my innocent 16-year-old mind. Well I can't call myself innocent...EVER.

"Actually, they will probably never stop flirting as much as they do now until they start dating. That is if they ever date. They probably will though. I mean you practically feel the sexual tension in the room." Jerry said that like it was nothing. Wait since when did Jerry use big words? Wait! Did he just say Jack and I are giving off a lot of sexual tension. By the look on everyone's faces especially Jack's, I'll take it as a yes. Oh Jerry is soooo dead.

"That's it!" I yelled and went at him but a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist holding me back.

"Don't hurt him, Kimmy. He's not worth it." Jack whispered in my ear and his breath tickled my face.

"Is it just me our did I hear Jerry use three words that a person of his IQ don't know exist?" asked Milton.

"I heard him but I can't believe those two think there is no sexual tension between them. If that's the case then I'm the best in this dojo." Eddie tried to whisper to Milton and Jerry but we all know Eddie is a horrible whisperer.

"We heard that!" Jack and I yelled simultaneously.

"If you guys are done now, I have some really exciting news!" Rudy said starting to get annoyed.

"Shoot, Rudy." Jack said as he unraveled his arms from around me. I missed his warm embrace already.

"Well there was a contest on the radio for a free vacation on a cruise ship to Hawaii and you had to be the 100th caller to win it. Well guess who the 100th caller was! This guy!" Rudy exclaimed while jumping up and down like a kid who just got a bunch of candy.

"This is great, Rudy!" I said finally excited.

"Awesome, man!" Jack said while high fiving Rudy. God, he's so cute. Kim! Fix the feelings!

"Dude, we get to go on a cruise to Hawaii with a bunch of hot girls!" Jerry exclaimed while high fiving Eddie.

"Finally a vacation!" exclaimed Eddie.

"What's the name of the boat and how long are we going?" Milton asked excited about the details.

"It's called the S.S. Tipton and we are going for a month!" Rudy explained.

"This is going to be awesome! When do we leave?" asked Jack.

"Actually we leave tomorrow at 7:30 am to fly to Los Angeles. Then we will board the ship at 9:30." said Rudy.

"Do we have to get our parents permission?" asked Milton. God, this kid is all about the details.

"I called all of your parents already and they said you all could go! It's already 6 in the afternoon. Go home and pack and be at the airport tomorrow by 7!" Rudy explained while shooing us out off the dojo. Man, this is going to be great. A month on vacation with Jack. This is going to be absolutely amazing.

**Rocky's POV~**

"Ugh! What is taking little scooter so long?!" Cece exclaimed while plopping down on the couch.

"I'm sure he's almost here, Cece." I reassured her. Even though Georgia and Jeremy never got married. They still had obvious feelings for each other and are dating. So of course, Cece and Logan are acting like brother and sister again. I have to admit they have been getting along a lot better lately though. I'm so happy about that because I still have feelings for Logan even though I've told everyone there was nothing between us anymore. I think Logan still has feelings for me too. I mean we flirt with each other and text each other but we aren't officially dating. Ty and Cece would never agree to that. They both hate Logan's guts and they would NEVER and may I repeat NEVER be ok with us dating.

"Of course, you would say that. You guys have been so much time together lately and it's getting kind of gross. Are you sure you guys don't have feelings for each other anymore?" Cece questioned.

"No we don't!" I said and before Cece could respond there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Logan so Cece most definitely wasn't going to get the door. So I got up from my comfortable seat on the couch and opened the door.

"Hi Logan!" I said while giving him a hug and I knew Cece was probably rolling her eyes at our encounter.

"Hi Rocky!" He said as we pulled away.

"Little scooter, you're late! And please, could you and Rocky limit the PDA! She doesn't like you anyway." Cece said annoyed.

"It's ok...Sissy. Just chillax." Logan said then flashed me a smile and I blushed.

"Well let's get going." I responded after regaining my composure and we were on our way to Crusty's. You may be wondering why we were going to Crusty's in the first place. Well Deuce texted all of us and told us he had some big news; so we're meeting him there. When we walked into Crusty's we saw Tinka, Gunther, Ty, Dina, and Deuce talking at one of the booths.

"Hey guys." said Cece.

"Well what's the big news?" asked Logan.

"Ok, I know you guys are dying to hear this so here goes." Deuce said.

"Actually, I wasn't dying I just came to see what stupid thing it was now, but carry on." said Tinka in a _matter of fact_ tone. God, she and Gunther may have lost the accents but they've still got the 'tudes.

"Haha Tinka. Now what were you saying Deucey?" Dina snapped at Tinka.

"Well you know my uncle's aunt's sister in law's friend's brother's son works on a cruise ship. Well I called him up the other day and he said he could pull a few strings so we could go an all expense paid trip to Hawaii on his cruise ship!" Deuce exclaimed.

"Deuce this is awesome, man!" said Ty while fist bumping Deuce.

"This is gonna rock, baybee!" exclaimed Gunther.

"Hawaii is so beautiful and I heard it isn't against the law to put curses on people. At least that's what my grandmamma told me." Tinka said with a devilish grin.

"Zam! This is going to be awesome!" Logan said while facing towards me.

"Yeah! It's going to be amazing!" I said while smiling back and him.

"Yeah, especially since I'll be there with you." Logan said while grabbing my hand causing my cheeks to turn a deep cherry red.

"Well when do we leave Deucey?" asked Dina while grabbing Deuce's arm.

"We actually leave tomorrow at 6:30 Central Time to fly to Los Angeles and then we board the ship at 9:30 Pacific Time!" Deuce explained and we all started talking happily.

"Hey guys! All of you can stay at our place tonight after you guys get your things packed and we can take our parent's van to the airport tomorrow." I said and everyone agreed. We all parted ways to go pack and come to my place later. This is trip is going to be awesome!

**~The day of the trip at about 6:15~**

**Jack's POV~**

Today was the day of our vacation and I'm so excited. I get to go on a trip with Kim for an entire month. I know the guys will be there but maybe I can build up the courage to ask her out first. I mean we are going on a cruise ship visiting various places in Hawaii. How much more romantic can it get? Maybe Kim can ride with me this morning and I can "set the tone" if you know what I mean. Who am I kidding? Kim obviously doesn't like me and she never will. I have a special place in my heart for her but obviously she doesn't have a special place for me. I'm only a best friend to her a nothing more. I've been friend zoned and if anything happens between us we'll probably still only be friends with benefits. I'll still text Kim though.

**Hey Kimmy. Are your ready for today? I know I am! Just wondering if you want me to pick you up at about 6:45. I know you only live five minutes from the airport ;) See you later! -Jack**

Man, I hope she says yes. Maybe we can talk a little without being smothered by the guys. Oh she texted me back!

**That'll be great :) I honestly can't wait for the trip either! Well see you in about 30 minutes ;) -Kim**

Great, I'm picking up Kim. Crap, I'm picking up Kim! I gotta get a shower and get dressed. Thankfully it only takes me 10 minutes to get ready in the morning minus fixing my hair. It takes about 10 minutes to do my hair and it HAS to be perfect. I haven't been voted for best hair since the 8th grade for nothing! Once I was ready I loaded up my red sports car and headed for Kim's house. It was 6:40 but luckily Kim lived only two blocks down from me. When I pulled my car into her driveway and got out of my car. Kim met me on her walkway. I could tell she was super excited because she was smiling really big and jumping up and down and just couldn't stay still.

"I can tell your excited, Kimmy." I smirked at her.

"You just don't know! And don't call me Kimmy!" She said while going from excited to pissed off.

"You know you love me...Kimmy." I said with a devilish grin.

"No I really don't love it! In fact, you're annoying! And if you call me Kimmy again I sware" Kim started.

"Denial may be a river in Egypt but you sure are swimming in it...Kimmy." I said knowing that when I called her Kimmy it would take her off the edge.

"I don't have a crush on you, Jack! And fine! If you call me Kimmy then I will call you...Jackie!" She said satisfied with her new nickname for me.

"Uh, Kim?" I asked.

"What?"

"I never said anything about you having a crush on me." I said with an evil smirk. I know I got her there because she was at a loss for words. And _the _Kim Crawford was NEVER and I may I repeat NEVER at a loss for words. Once she came up with something she tried to come back at me, but of course, she failed.

"You were hinting at it, which means you have a crush on me." She said after finally regaining her composure.

"Actually now I wasn't. And like I said before. Denial may be a river in Egypt but you sure are swimming in it."

"Shut up!"

"Love you too, Kimmy." I smirked at her.

"Too bad the feeling isn't mutual, Jackie." She said and I just smiled at her. God, I love our mini flirting sessions even though this one was a lot longer than usual. With that we went inside, grabbed Kim's bags, and we headed for the airport. We arrived at the airport at 7:01. We were so late. Note my sarcasm.

"You guys could have missed our flight!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Rudy, we're so sorry we were ONE MINUTE late!" Kim practically screamed.

"You better be!" Rudy overreacted and we all just looked at him.

"Listen, Rudy, cut 'em some slack. You know they were probably making out or something." said Jerry.

"You're so dead!" Kim yelled and tried to run after Jerry, but I grabbed her around her waist like yesterday and whispered in her ear,"Don't hurt him Kimmy. He's really not worth it." Deja vu much.

"Learn to shut the hell up, Jerry! Do you want Kim to strangle you?!" I exclaimed while making my grip around Kim even more firm as she tried to wiggle out of my arms.

"Well at least I didn't say you guys were probably making babies or something. Wait did you guys use con-." Jerry started before Milton slapped his hand over Jerry's mouth and the rest of that...word was muffled.

"Kim, you can kill him, in fact, you can slaughter him." I said sincerely and she gave me a huge smile and started to beat the living shit out Jerry. Jerry was screaming his Colombian War Chant again and Kim finally pinned him to the ground with her fist ready to collide with his face.

"If you ever speak of...that again. I sware I will rip off your balls and shove them up your ass! Understood?!" Kim threatened. God, that just made her 10x hotter. Jack! Feelings under control, NOW!

"Yes ma'am!" I heard Jerry say as she dropped him to the came back over to us as if nothing happened and Jerry limped behind her. God, I love this girl! Jack! Feelings again! Soon it was time to board the plane and the seat arrangements were Rudy and Eddie, Myself and Milton, and the worst pairing...Kim and Jerry.

"Oh no! I'm not sitting by her! She's going to kill me!" Jerry cried out.

"Jerry's right! I will kill him!" Kim said with an evil grin that no one trusts.

"I'll switch with Jerry." I volunteered. As I said that I thought I saw Kim's eyes light up for a quick second but it was gone and soon as it arrived.

"Thanks man!" Jerry exclaimed and took my old seat beside Milton. I took my new seat beside Kim and I saw her staring out of the window as the plane took off.

"Kim, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering what's going to happen in this next month, you know." She said.

"Trust me, Kim. It going to be amazing." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into my chest. In about five minutes Kim was sound asleep. I smiled at her cute, sleeping face. I honestly can't wait to see what's going to happen between us the next month. I have a feeling that there will be some great things and some drama coming along though too.

**I hope you guys like it! It's my first crossover and I need some support! I WILL NOT update until October and I need to get some feedback! Please tell me what you think! Love ya guys! Except my haters! LOL!**

**~L2**


	2. Greetings

**Hey hey hey! I'm so happy you guys love my story! I received SUCH great feedback and support that I decided to update! You gave me 6 reviews! That's just wow! I know it doesn't seem like a lot but it's the first chapter! I'm feeling totally lazy right now so I'm going to skip the SIU characters boarding the plane and stuff! I'm going straight to when everyone is about to board the cruise ship! Well here it is...**

**Chapter 2~ Greetings**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It, Shake It Up, Suite Life on Deck or Call of Duty!**

**Cece's POV~**

We just got off the plane and boy was it a long flight. I didn't get to sit with Rocky like I usually do. I had to sit by...Gunther. He's so annoying but he's pretty cute. I think that's the only reason I put up with him. He just moved back from the old country about three months ago and I missed him so much. It's not that I like him or anything it's just that...well...I guess I do have a tiny crush in him but I know he doesn't like me back. Well maybe he does. Rocky says he does but I really don't know. We've dated before but it wasn't serious at all. Gosh, why is life so complicated? And why am I thinking?! I hate thinking!

"Um..Cece? You ok?" Gunther asked. Well speak of the devil.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" I responded.

"Well you were in some sort of trance and we kept calling your name. Everyone is in the SUV that is taking us to the port so we can board the ship. I said I would wait here for you though." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Gunther." I said and we picked up our bags and headed out of the airport. He's so sweet. Cece! Fix the feelings! We climbed in to the huge SUV and we were on our way to the ship port. I wonder what kind of new people we will meet while we are here. This is going to be interesting.

**Kim's POV~**

I was awoken by a something shaking me and talking indistinctly. Once I came to my senses I was able to make out words coming from the person but I was so exhausted I couldn't open my eyelids.

"Kimmy. Kimmy. Wake up, we're in Los Angeles, Kimmy." I knew it was Jack but there was a short pause. "Ricky Weaver wants to talk to you." After that I shot up and saw Jack just smirking at me. I glared at him and stood up.

"Why did you do that?" I said while playfully smacking him on the shoulder. He knows I hate Ricky Weaver with everything in my heart. I mean how the heck does he think he can just waltz up to me and try to kiss me. Hell no!

"I couldn't get you up any other way. So I went to my last resort. Ricky Weaver." He explained while grabbing our bags from the upper cubby in the plane. We exited the plane and met up with everyone else at a snack bar. We were all extremely hungry after the flight and we ordered about $30 in food. We got our food to go and went to get into our limo that would take us to the ship port. The chauffeur and his crew went and found our luggage and packed it in the car for us. This luxury is so awesome. I'm so excited for this vacation. In nearly 10 minutes we will be boarding a cruise ship to take us to Hawaii. The best part though is we don't have to pay for anything and I'm spending time with Jack. We soon arrived at the ship port and the S.S. Tipton was there to greet us. I wonder what kind of new people we are going to meet here. We exited the limo and started to walk towards the huge ship. We went through the metal detector thing where you have to take your shoes off and all things out of your pockets. After that we went through passport registration and we were ready to board the ship. We walked into the lobby and everything was so luxurious.

"Alright guys we were supposed to get four state rooms so Kim would have her own room but we only have three. So either three of us are going to have to share a room with only two beds or, if it's ok with you Kim, you will share a room with of one of us." Rudy explained. This going to be super awkward but it's ok. I'm not going to make everyone else uncomfortable just to accommodate my needs. It's not just my vacation. We are all sharing it.

"Yeah I can share with someone. It's fine." I said simply.

"Great, Kim. So it will be myself, and Eddie, Jack and Jerry, and Kim and Milton." Rudy explained. We all agreed, even though deep down I wish I was sharing a room with Jack, and got our keys from the front desk. All the rooms were in the same hallway, hallway 9 and staggered across from each other. Milton and I walked into the room and screamed simultaneously. You wonder why we were screaming. There was only one king-sized bed. And there was no way in hell me and Milton were sleeping in the same bed together. I mean Milton is just...well...Milton! Plus he has a girlfriend who is one of my best friends and how does me sleeping with her boyfriend sound! After Milton and I screamed, Jack and Jerry ran to our room to see what was wrong. But when the walked into the room and saw one king sized bed they both screamed too. Jack looked at me and saw the worried look in my eyes so he came over to me while Jerry was trying to wake up Milton, who fainted right after he screamed.

"Jack! There is no way in hell, I'm sleeping in the same bed as Milton. That's just too plain awkward." I said with a worried expression still planted on my face.

"Listen, Kim. I know how uncomfortable this is for you but it's going to be ok. I know how having to share a bed with Milton is just too outrageous for you. So if it makes you feel better; I can switch with Milton and stay in here with you. I know that would be kinda awkward too, but I know you would rather have to share with me then any of the others." Jack offered and inside I was smiling so hard but I had to contain it.

"Thanks, Jack. I would MUCH rather have to stay with you than anyone else. You're always there for me when I need you." I said while giving him a hug.

"No problem. Anything for you, Kimmy. How about we all go to the sky deck after this?" He said as we pulled away. I smiled and I noticed this is the first time I didn't yell at him for calling me Kimmy. And from the look on his face. I think he picked up on it too.

"I think that's a great idea." I said while grabbing his hand to walk inside the cabin and explain the new arrangements to Jerry and the newly awoken Milton.

**Rocky's POV~**

After we all boarded the ship we got our room assignments. It was me and Dina, Tinka and Cece, Ty and Gunther, and Logan and Deuce. We walked to our rooms which were on hallway 9 and staggered across from each other. It was decided that we would all meet back up in the hallway at 10 am so could go out on the sky deck together. So Dina and I entered our rooms and unpacked our things. It was 9:55 when we finished so we talked for a bit.

"So Rocky, how are you and Mr. Hunter?" Dina said with a wink. She's the only person on the face of this earth who knows my real feelings for Logan.

"Stop it, Dina. You know Logan and I aren't dating. We're just friends with benefits...I think." I responded.

"Just asking. So have you told anyone else about how you feel about Logan?" She asked.

"No I haven't. I want to but I can't. I know I should tell Cece but she would practically kill me and Tinka may have dropped the annoying, cheesy accent but she's still evil in my eyes. So you're the only one who really knows. I mean except my diary but that's a different story." I explained.

"Well, Rocky. Just know that if you ever need someone to lean on; I'll ALWAYS be there." She said. I hugged her and we noticed it was 10 am. So we left our stateroom and met the others outside so we could go out to the sky deck as planned. As we made our way to the sky deck we saw a group of four teenagers around our age. Then suddenly Deuce had an outburst.

"JERRY! My main man!" Deuce yelled while running from our group to the other group of teenagers.

"Deuce! You looking swasome, cuz! What are you doing here?!" The boy apparently named Jerry did a handshake with Deuce.

"Thanks, cuz! You're looking total swag yourself. Well you know your dad's aunt's friend's brother's son works on the ship and he gave me and my friends a free trip!" Deuce explained.

"Cool, bro. Well are you going to introduce your friends?" Jerry asked.

"Guys! Come on over!" Deuce said gesturing towards us. Then he started to name us from left to right. "Well this is Ty, Cece, Gunther, Tinka, Rocky, and my other friend, Logan is in the bathroom." Deuce explained. Then they all said nice to meet you's and hello's and we did the same back.

"Nice to meet you guys. These are my friends, Milton, Eddie, Kim, and my other friend, Jack, is talking to his mom, in our stateroom, on his phone." Jerry explained. Then some guy who looked basically identical to Logan came running down the stairs and joined the group.

"Hey guys. Sorry my mom was keeping me on the phone. Hi, I'm Jack by the way." Jack said. Then we all introduced ourselves and Logan came out of the bathroom. Once he came over to our group also his and Jack's jaws both dropped to the ground.

"Is it just me or do Jack and Logan look almost identical?" The girl apparently named Kim asked with a sarcastic ring. Finally Jack spoke up.

"Logan? Is that you?" Jack questioned.

"Um..yeah. Jack? Is that really you?" Logan questioned in the same tone.

"Yeah it is. I don't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in like 5 years!" Jack exclaimed while giving Logan a "bro hug."

"It's been too long! How are you?" Logan said and they continued small talk and I finally interrupted them.

"Um..guys. Can you PLEASE explain what's going on?" I begged.

"Yeah, Jack. Explain how you got a clone!" Kim exclaimed. Man, I really think I'm going to like her.

"Well Logan and I are twins." Jack started.

"We were separated at birth when our parents divorced and found new loves." Logan continued on.

"Yeah so my mom, Angela, is Logan real mom." Jack continued.

"And my dad, Jeremy, is Jack's real dad." Logan finished.

"Logan! Why didn't you tell me you have a twin?!" exclaimed Deuce.

"Jack! How come we have never met Logan?!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I'm sorry guys. We just don't like talking about it." Logan explained.

"Well, the last time Logan and I saw each other was when we were 10, and I lived in Chicago with him temporarily for a year while my mom and dad were on an extra long business trip with my grandfather. I actually used to live in Springfield, Illinois before I moved to Seaford." Jack explained.

"Well that makes more sense." said Milton.

"Well this is just great!" exclaimed Cece with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"What's wrong, Cece?" Tinka asked.

"We're going to have another little scooter around!" Cece groaned in frustration.

"Trust me, Cece. I'm no little scooter, in fact Logan and I are exact opposites." Jack said with a smirk.

"He's right, Cece. You will probably like him a lot better than you like me." We all laughed at Logan's comment. This month is definitely going to be even more interesting than I thought. We continued to talk and then we broke off into two groups. Guys and girls. We got to know Kim and she is pretty cool. We are all having a sleepover in my and Dina's stateroom tonight. And apparently the guys are sleeping over in Logan and Deuce's stateroom.

**Logan's POV~**

I don't believe it! What are the chances that my twin brother, who I haven't seen in six WHOLE years, is on the same cruise ship as me for the same amount of time. I'm so glad to see Jack. I missed him a lot. We're having a sleepover with him and his friends and me and my friends, except Ty because he has a dancing gig booked tonight, in mine and Deuce's cabin **(I'm going to start saying cabin instead of stateroom)**. Apparently, the girls are having a sleepover in Dina and Rocky's cabin too. I wish we could all be together so I could spend some time with Rocky but I've got the entire month to be with her. Plus Cece would never allow it. I've only told Deuce about my still remaining feelings for Rocky. I feel as if I need to tell someone else though. Maybe I can talk to Jack about it tonight. We really do have a lot to catch up on. For now though, all of us guys were going to the arcade and we ran into three boys playing Call of Duty. Two of the boys had blonde hair and I think the were twins like me and Jack. The other boy had curly hair wasn't the thinnest guy ever. We decided to go over and say hey to them.

"Hi guys. I'm Logan and these are my friends. Are you guys on vacation here too?" I asked.

"Hey Logan, I'm Cody. This is my twin brother Zack and my good friend, Woody. Actually, no. We aren't on vacation here. We go to the school on this ship. Seven Seas High. I'm guessing you guys are on vacation though." The boy apparently named Cody explained.

"Hi, I'm Jack and yeah, we are on vacation. Mind showing us around?" Jack asked as he stepped from the back of our group. As he did that the other two boys finished their finished playing Call of Duty.

"Sure. Wait are you and Logan twins?" Cody asked.

"What do you think? Do they not look like twins to you?" Zack said to his brother. "Sorry about my brother. He may make straight A's but sometimes he's a retard." Zack said to us. I think I'm gonna like this kid.

"Shut up, Zack. And for the record; I make straight A+'s. Let's go look around the ship." Cody corrected and Zack and Woody, both rolled their eyes.

"Thanks, Cody and for the record we are twins." I said as we walked out of the arcade. We sure are making a lot of friends during our first day here. I have a good feeling this is going to be an interesting trip.

**Dina's POV~**

I have to admit, today has been pretty interesting so far. I mean we met Kim who is freaking awesome and we found out Logan has a twin! How much better can this trip get! All of us girls headed for the beauty salon and we saw two girls beside the counter. One was carrying at least ten bags and the other was jumping up and down saying, "Yay me!" while clapping her hands. What the heck is wrong with her!

"Hi. Do you go to school on this ship?" I asked while walking over to them.

"Yes we do. I know it doesn't look like I do and that I'm London's personal servant but we do. By the way my name is Bailey." The girl apparently named Bailey.

"Nice to meet you Bailey. These are my friends Rocky, Cece, Kim, and Tinka."

"Nice to meet you guys too. London, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Sure. I love your clothes red..are you rich? I am! Yay me! I know that your other friends dress like they're off the street but you are totally in style!" London said while moving towards Cece.

"Hey!" Rocky, Kim, Tinka, and I yelled simultaneously.

"Sorry about her. She's a bit of a...princess." Bailey said.

"It's ok. Hey..we're having a sleepover tonight? Want to come?" Rocky asked being the nice person she was. Kim and I looked at each other with worry but we wanted to be nice so we just smiled.

"Sure! Let me just drop these off in our cabin first!" Bailey said and we walked out of the beauty salon together. Boy, this is going to be an interesting sleepover.

**DONE! I really need to work out the plot of this story so I won't be updating for a LONG time! Hope you liked it! I know it's not as long but I still wanted to get something out there! Love ya guys! except my haters! LOL! Bye!**

**~L2**


End file.
